Monitoring server and network up time are critical in the marketplace. Down time can mean lost revenue and productivity given the dependency on these networks and servers. Many web site and internet service operators may be aware of gross outages, but may not have visibility into local connectivity issues including, but not limited to, internet service providers (ISP) outages, Intranet failures at large customer sites, regional outages, and loss of virtual private network (VPN) connectivity between intranet connected facilities. Hence, there is a need to be able to determine quality of service from a more localized perspective for critical network services. In particular, there is a need to determine whether network connectivity is available and to send an alert if it is not.